Trono/Leyendas
250px|thumb|El trono de la Reina Amidala en su nave real de Naboo Un '''trono' era una silla ceremonial utilizada por un soberano, un alto dignatario o una figura similar de estatus social significativo. Mientras que los tronos normalmente se ubicaban en una sala de audiencias formal conocida como "sala del trono", las naves reales usualmente también contenían una, como fue el caso del Nave real de Naboo 327 tipo J usado por la Reina Amidala de Naboo.Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide El trono del Emperador Galáctico Palpatine, hasta su muerte durante la Batalla de Endor, era una silla giratoria básica, debido a su atuendo más simple de una capa.Star Wars: Complete Locations La mayoría de los tronos eran permanentes, aunque algunos de ellos eran móviles, lo que permitía a sus usuarios moverse mientras estaban sentados. Tales tronos móviles incluyeron los tronos andantes EmperiaxArms & Equipment Guide y las mecano-sillas usadas por los neimoidianos de alto rango.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology El Lord Sith Odion tenía un trono de hierro beskar instalado a bordo del puente de su nave insignia, la Espada de Ieldis.Knight Errant Algunos tronos, como el monumento del Trono Neimoidiano de la Federación de Comercio durante la Invasión de Naboo, eran estructuras imponentes.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds La facción mandaloriana pacifista conocida como los Nuevos Mandalorianos construyó un trono para su líder ubicado en su capital, Sundari, en el mundo del Borde Exterior de Mandalore. Se lo conocía coloquialmente como el Trono de Mandalore.The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy Apariciones *''Light and Shadow'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Timeline 5: The Battle of Bothawui'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pantheon'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] / novel *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Outbound Flight'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / novel *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * * * *''Jedi: Yoda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''In His Image'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' * *''Shadow Games'' * * * * *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' * * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Side Trip'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks—Shadows of Endor'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' * *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Fuentes *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections|''Star Wars'': Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections]] *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Muebles